Fer-de-Lance
The 'Fer-de-Lance '(commonly abbreviated as FDL) is a heavy combat ship, featuring a hull that is a bit more resistant to smaller weapons than other ships of its class,Sandro Sammarco in the Official Forums making it well suited in the role of bounty hunting. It is the only medium ship capable of mounting class 4 weaponry. Although fast, manoeuvrable and well armed, the Fer-De-Lance suffers from a few major drawbacks, which include a poor FSD jump range, tiny fuel tank and a limited number of internal compartments for its size. Utilizing the class 6 powerplant Fer-De-Lance has a relatively low heat signature, and is well-suited for both shielded (using a shield cell does not result in a major overheating, and the strong base shielding can be improved further with shield boosters) and shieldless builds (small heat output, durable hull and the ability to mount several heat sinks without sacrificing other utility modules allowing for prolonged silent running). The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: two top mounted class 2 hardpoints on the nose about a quarter of the way back from the tip, two side mounted class 2 hardpoints at about the ship's midpoint, and a single bottom mounted class 4 (huge) hardpoint in the centre of the ship's frame. Four out of six utility mounts are located around the huge hardpoint on the bottom, with the other two being behind the cockpit, next to the fins on top of the vessel. The Fer-De-Lance has different heat radiator animations for general heat dissipation and Frame-Shift Drive charge up for hyperspace. While both feature the animation of the same yellow/orange lighted radiators, the Frame-Shift Drive charging animation also features blue lighted radiators and two blue beams. The blue beams are projected from slightly behind the cockpit and are visible from the cockpit from the side windows on both sides. The pilot's station is offset right from the centerline. The Auxiliary station is offset left from the centerline and although is it side by side with the pilot's station, is slightly farther back from the front canopy. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Fer-de-Lance. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Notes * In the original Elite it was faster than the Cobra (but not playable). * Added to game in version 1.2. * Some weapons on the huge hardpoint clip into the bottom of the hangar when viewed in Outfitting. * The radiators on the outside of the engine pods glow blue while FSD is charging. * Prior to 1.5/2.0 the ship utilized a class 5 powerplant, resulting in major power issues. Gallery fer_de_lance_amend_Comp.jpg|Concept art from newsletter 57 2015-04-08_00003.jpg|Showing front right mounts on the Fer-de-Lance 2015-04-08_00001.jpg|A Huge Gimballed Cannon mounted on the Fer-de-Lance 2015-04-08_00005.jpg|A silhouette of the Fer-de-Lance from the side, showing its left side mounted guns 2015-08-18_00011.jpg 2015-08-18_00006.jpg|Fer-de-Lance cruising by a sun 2015-09-20_00002.jpg|Fer-de-Lance charging its FSD fer-de-lance_panorama.jpg|Cockpit by CMDR Klepto fdl2.jpg |View of Fer-de-Lance showing medium hardpoints File:ShadowWolf-Kell-EliteDangerous32.exe_DX11_20151106_224349.jpg | A Fer-De-Lance preparing for a hyperspace jump. Note the blue light beams and blue lit hull sections that only appear while the frameshift drive is charging. FDLELW.jpg|Black Fer-De-Lance on an outpost Golden Fer-de-Lance.jpg|Combat fitted Gold Fer-de Lance Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_13_2016 12_00_10 AM.png File:Fdl-pp.png File:E941755464aa863b52553d15363cae4d1f2fbeea.jpg | A Fer-De-Lance mining in an ice ring as seen in Newsletter #121 File:A81d805d8500096c22390717756b8a93bf69bab8.jpg References ru:Fer-de-Lance Category:Fighters Category:Zorgon Peterson Category:Pilotable